Kimi, How Could You?
by Maddie Okami
Summary: What happens when Sesshy has a highstrung hanyou daughter in the modern era? Ever since Kimi's mother died and her father remarried she's had a bit of a rocky life. And when her life takes a turn for the worst who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1: Unlucky

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA!!! However, I do own this! holds up Sesshoumaru plushie MINE!!!!!!

A young hanyou girl with silver hair and keen golden eyes was running home during lunch for the third time this week. She turned her head, hoping that she lost the group of teenage youkai. She hadn't.

Folding her ears back against her head, she put on a burst of speed. She could see her house and her eyes lit up. She bolted towards her sanctuary, knowing her father was home. Her sneakers hit the lawn as she raced to the front door.

She felt the cool brass of the door knob on her palm and she laughed triumphantly. But when she turned the knob, she realized it was locked.

"Otou!" She screamed as she began pounding on the door. "Otou, open the door! Otou!"

She felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and throw her to the ground. She cried out in pain when one of the brought a knife down across her face. She ear swiveled in the direction of the house and felt the blade of the knife rip through it. A pool of blood stained the walkway when it sliced her arm open.

She screamed again as they began to deliver powerful blows to her abdomen. Just as the hanyou closed her eyes and passed out, her father came out of the house. One of the teenagers looked up and ran from the full grown youkai. His comrades watched him flee, wondering why he'd run from beating a hanyou. Then they realized why.

"Oi, what seems to be the problem?"

The group turned their heads to the inu youkai. His eyes were burning into theirs and he seemed to be growling. No, not him. A large Border collie came bolting out of the house, snarling and barking. As the dog charged them, the teens climbed to their feet and stumbled away frantically, the dog snapping at their heels. Smiling to himself, he watched them run away then looked down at his daughter.

"Oi, Kimi, they're gone." He said. "Kimi, did you hear…me…"

She wasn't moving and he saw the blood running down her face and ear. As he picked her up, he was somewhat relieved to discover that she was still breathing. He rose to his feet as Kuma, Kimi's dog, bounded up to him with a piece of a bloody cloth in her mouth.

Kuma, seeing her young mistress's condition, dropped the rag and bolted into the house. About two minutes later she came back out with a phone in her jaws and dropped it at the youkai's feet, barking up to him. She was a truly remarkable dog and a faithful friend.

"Arigato, Kuma."

He picked the phone up and frantically began dialing his wife's office number. He pressed his ear against the cold plastic while trying to keep Kimi from falling. This would be their third trip to the hospital this month.

"Hello?"

His heart leapt into his throat when he heard those words. He was so frightened.

"Rin?" The youkai asked. "I have to take Kimi to the hospital."

"What happened?!" The woman on the other line shrieked. "Sesshoumaru, what happened to her?!"

"The same thing that always happens!" He shouted. "She came running home with a gang of teenagers in pursuit of her!"

"Is she alright?" Rin asked with concern in her voice.

Sesshoumaru took a long pause before answering. He didn't want his wife to get upset.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Huh?"

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Rin asked harshly.

"…She isn't conscious and she has a deep gash on her left cheek and ear. She'll probably need stitches even though she's a hanyou."

"Oh, dear Kami-sama." She muttered.

"Listen," The youkai said firmly, "I'm going to run over to see if Sango can give me a ride to the hospital right now. Just relax and I'll meet you there, ok?"

"Alright." Rin said, fighting back her tears. "I'll see you there."

As he heard the _click _on the other line, he hung up the phone and began sprinting to the house next door. Kuma was right beside him, barking and whining. This dog was extremely loyal to the young hanyou and never left her side outside of school.

The collie made it to the door before the youkai and began to bark and scratch on it mercilessly. Sesshoumaru reached the door just as his neighbor opened it.

"Sesshoumaru," She said looking at the hanyou in his arms. "What happened? Was it the same group?"

"Yes." He panted. "Sango, I need you to drive us to the hospital; Rin has the car today."

Sango nodded and headed into the house for a moment. Sesshoumaru stood on edge waiting for her to return. When she did, she had a towel with her. She gently took Kimi's arm and wrapped it up tightly.

"Alright." She said once she was done. "Now let's get her in the car and hope nothing bad happens."

"Doesn't something bad always happen?" He asked dryly. "Don't jinx it."

The woman nodded. She knew how many medical procedures had gone wrong for the child.

"Well let's get her in." She said.

A young woman with dark hair and equally dark eyes closed the door to a silver mini-cooper and turning the key in the ignition. Third time this month she'd be there. The engine of the car hummed and she threw it in reverse. Rin backed out of the spot and sped out of the lot.

"I can't believe this." She said. "I can't believe how prejudice people are that they'd hurt a kid."

The woman's anger was rising and she was gripping the steering wheel. Her face was turning red and she clenched her teeth. Finally, she couldn't take it and exploded.

"It isn't fair to her, damn it!" Rin cried as she stomped her foot, jamming on the brakes.

Horns blared and tires screeched as the tiny car came to a stop in the middle of an intersection. But then, time seemed to stand still as the sound of crunching metal and screams ripped through the afternoon air.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hanyou's Tears

**Once again. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!! huggles plushie However the plushie still is so NYAH!**

When Kimi finally came to, her face had been stitched up and her ear and arm were wrapped in gauze. She wore a backless hospital gown and she felt like she had just been hit by a truck.

The young hanyou placed her hand on her forehead and looked around the room and saw her father and neighbor, parting her lips to say "Oi Outou."

"Oi Kimi." The inu youkai replied.

She sat up in the bed. "Otou, what happened?"

"Those older youkai in school chased you home again and you got a little cut up, but you're alright now." He explained.

The inu youkai jerked his head in the direction of the older female. "Sango brought us here."

"Arigato, Sango-san." The silver-haired hanyou said.

The woman raised her hands to her face. "It's no problem Kimi, you're a good kid and I was worried about you."

Then she suddenly became upset. "Otou, where's Kuma?"

Almost instantly, a black blur pounced on top of the confused girl and licked her until her father thought she'd remove his daughter's skin. Kuma was never far from her mistress. The dog's tail wagged happily at the sight of Kimi conscious.

"Hurry up; we need to get her into E.R.!" Somebody shouted in the hall.

Sesshoumaru and Kimi both jerked their heads to the door. They became tense and the scent of familiar blood filled their sensitive noses. Kimi laid down her ears, sprang to the door and bolted down the hall with her father in tow.

"Kimi!" He said to his daughter. "Kimi hold on!"

The young hanyou girl was caught around the waist by her father's swinging arm. As Kimi collided into Sesshoumaru's chest, the two of them stood stock still. Silence. It was eerily quiet, even for a hospital. Something was wrong. Then the quiet atmosphere was broken as they overheard a member of the staff's conversation with one of the doctors:

"We were too late."

"That young hanyou girl that came in will need to be sedated."

"Yes I agree. That was her mother that was killed in the crash and if she finds out, who knows what will happen."

A lump had formed in Kimi's throat and she had gone limp. A single tear slid down the adult youkai's cheek. It seemed as if time itself had stopped completely. Sesshoumaru had never felt lonelier in his entire life than he did right then and it seemed as though he became engulfed in a flurry of snow.

"This…isn't fair."

A low animal-like noise escaped the hanyou's lips in a throaty growl. She clutched her father's arms and dug into his flesh. She flicked her ears and growled again. And the only thing the youkai could say was "Shit."

A black aura had formed around Kimi and her scent had changed. Crimson blood ran down Sesshoumaru's arms and dripped onto the floor. If her claws dug in any deeper, she'd be hitting his bone.

The youkai would have to do something soon or else his daughter would snap and destroy the place. In one swift motion, he'd had her slammed up against the wall. The hanyou's eyes were burning red and she was spitting in fury.

When he saw that she wasn't showing any signs of regaining control over her own body he did what he had to. He extended the index finger of his free hand and moved it toward her face. He yowled in pain as the hanyou sank her razor sharp puppy teeth into his finger.

He sucked the gash until the bleeding stopped and tried again. Once he got close enough to her, the adult youkai flicked her on the nose. She blinked and then sneezed. Her eyes returned to their normal color and her claws shrank to their original length.

"Okaa-san…" She choked.

The youkai quickly released his daughter and she dropped onto her knees. Tears streamed down the hanyou's face as her father bent beside her and pulled her into an embrace. Kimi's shoulders shook and Sesshoumaru's shirt was now soaked. He stroked his daughter's silver hair soothingly in an effort to calm her down.

"Okaa-san!" She sobbed.

"Hush, Kimi." Sesshoumaru whispered softly. "It's alright, I'm here. It's alright."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

It was recess and Kimi was sitting on the blacktop with a kitsune called Shippou. Tears rolled down the hanyou's face and splattered onto the blacktop. Shippou tried to console his friend but nothing seemed to make her feel better.

"Please don't cry. Kimi." He said softly. "It hurts seeing you so upset."

"I'm sorry Shippou." She replied tearfully. "But I can't help it."

Sighing, the kitsune laid on his back, watching the clouds pass overhead.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't make you try to stop crying. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Well why?" The girl asked. "It isn't your fault she's gone."

"I know." Shippou replied. "But I shouldn't make you try to lock up your pain. That only makes things worse."

Kimi sniffed and lay with her friend. There they sat, pointing to kitties and other miscellaneous things floating above their heads in the clouds. For the next fifteen minutes all they did was giggle and stare up at the sky. A long silence had come over the children until Kimi broke the silence.

"Hey Shippou?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Okaa-san is watching over me from Heaven right now?"

The kitsune sat up and glanced at her before lying back down.

"Sure I do Kimi." He replied. "I'm sure she is."


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing

"Oi, Kimi! Get down here!"

"I'm coming, jeez!"

A hanyou girl, about sixteen, stomped down the stairs. The black T-shirt she had on had "You looked better on Myspace" printed on the front. She wore a black miniskirt and boots that came up to her knees. A single strand of her silver hair was braided and different sized hoop earrings hung around a nick in her canine-like ears. A long scar made its way from under her left eye to her jawbone.

Her ruby-red eyeliner ran down her face seeming as though she had been crying blood. Her lips were as dark as the night sky with matching nail polish. Her most outstanding feature about her though was her eyes. One amber and the other sky blue. Oh the miracle of colored contacts.

"What did you want Oyaji?" She asked sardonically. "Your mother is in the car waiting for you." He replied bitterly.  
The hanyou could feel her blood boiling. How _dare_ he call that woman her mother!

"She's not my mother!" She spat at him. "Kagura never has nor will she ever be my mother! I still can't believe you'd even think of trying to replace Okaa-san!"

With that, the hanyou stormed out of the house. In her fit of rage the young woman tripped on her boot laces and fell down the front steps. The hanyou propped herself on her elbows and out of the puddle of blood, certain her nose had been broken. She held her hands over her nose and winced in pain.

"Aw, damn!" She cried.

She laid her ears against her skull and clenched her teeth. The pain was unbearable.

"Ane-ue, are you alright?!"

"Kimi!"

Two youkai had appeared beside her. A woman and a young boy, both with jet black hair and piercing red eyes. As Kimi sat holding her face, the older woman helped the hanyou to her feet.

"Kimi are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine Kagura!" She snapped.

The hanyou jerked her arm free and walked down the sidewalk, her nose dripping with blood. She shook her head, causing the hoops in her ears to clink together. So far, the day was going a lot smoother than most. She hadn't tried killing Sesshoumaru and spared Haru of his daily teasing.

"Maybe today won't be so bad."

"Kimi, Kouga, come in."

The hanyou sighed heavily as she rose from the green bench outside the Principal's office. Her eye was blackened and her lip was swollen. She shifted her eyes to the other student with her. A full-blooded, youkai, his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and his eyes were an icy blue. His face was covered with cuts and bruises.

The voice of the principal snapped her back to reality. "Please take a seat."

The young woman had long black hair that hung loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes were sad and cold and her face was pale. She reminded Kimi of her Aunt Kagome.

"Now I understand there was a little conflict in the cafeteria?" She asked.

The two nodded.

"Would either one of you care to enlighten me of the events at lunch today?"

The hanyou opened her mouth to speak but the older woman held a finger up and nodded to Kouga. The wolf parted his lips at the confused hanyou, revealing a gap where a fang had once been. Kimi snickered and the youkai quickly shut his mouth and turning to the principal.

"Well you see ma'am," He began, "I was on my way to the table when I accidentally bumped into this nice young lady."

_'Oh please,'_ Kimi thought, _'If I'm such a nice young lady you wouldn't have picked a fight with me.'_

"…so I swung the chair at her to defend myself." "You lying son of a bitch!" She snarled. "That isn't what happened!"

"Kimi!" The principal shouted. "That kind of language is not tolerated in my office!"

"Well he's not telling you the truth!" She hollered.

The woman sat back in her black leather chair and began rubbing her temples. "Kimi, just answer me this: Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive!" The hanyou barked.

"Then why don't you tell us your side of the story?"

The hanyou eased up a bit and took a deep breath. "He threw a punch at me when I was passing by him so I hit him back."

"Well clearly, the both of you were wrong." The woman said, getting up. "However, Kouga seems to have far worse injuries than you Kimi, so you'll get the more severe punishment."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Listen to her, Kimi." Kouga said in a falsely innocent voice. "She's just here to help."

The hanyou whirled her head to the wolf youkai. "You shut the fuck up! You've done enough today!"

"That's it Kimi, you leave me no choice but to suspend you for three days."

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" She howled. The hanyou pointed a finger at the woman. "You're just doing this to me because my uncle used to date you and you're pissed off at him so you're taking it out on me!"

"Five days."

"You see?!"

"Seven."

"Damn it all to Hell, why me?!"

"Ten."

Kimi let out a growl and plopped down in the cushioned chair. She didn't want to push her luck any farther.

"Now, I will call both of your parents and let them know what happened." The principal said calmly.

They both nodded. This wasn't going to go over well back at home for Kimi. After a five minute lecture, the two were released. Outside the office door, a young man hovered at the entrance. Hi hair was jet black and braided down his back. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky.

As soon as Kimi made it into the hall, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. When she pulled away from him he smiled at her.

"So how bad is it?" He asked.

"Ten days, OSS." She replied sadly.

"Damn, that sucks." The young man replied.

The hanyou rested her head on his shoulder as they began to walk down the hall. She inhaled deeply and then let it out.

"Bankotsu, I'm going to miss you." She sighed.

"I know baby, I know." He assured as he squeezed her tightly.

The two retreated to their lockers and away from the mad end of the day rush and strolled out to the parking lot. Bankotsu started up his Honda Element and pulled out of the lot and headed towards Kimi's home.

"Oyaji, I'm home!" She called out as Bankotsu followed her into the living room. "Kagura! Haru!"

Nobody was there. Bankotsu nudged her and she turned and looked into her eyes. His eyes twinkled with excitement and his breathing was shallow as he nudged her again. Smiling eagerly, Kimi took him by the hand and pulled him toward her room, lockinhg the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4:Uhoh

A/n: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Yoshi's Story

-------------------

Kimi closed the door quietly behind her hoping nobody would hear her and Bankotsu enter the house. She flattened her ears when she heard the lock click, fearing her father had heard it. Slowly, her hand left the doorknob and she turned around, bumping right into Sesshoumaru.

"Oi Kimi."

The hanyou stood there like a deer in headlights, her boyfriend standing off to the side a bit. She kept her mouth tightly shut as if she were hiding something. The youkai picked up on this and glared at his daughter.

"What's in your mouth, Kimi?" He asked suspiciously.

The girl just shook her head and stared at her father. Sesshoumaru glanced at the young man to the side as if to get an answer from him. The youkai began to get impatient with his offspring and grabbed her by the face. Kimi opened her mouth, bearing her fangs at Sesshoumaru as she struggled against his hold.

He inserted his thumb and forefinger in her mouth, prying her jaws apart. After five minutes, Kimi's eyes went wide as she pushed her father away from her and made a mad dash to the bathroom, with Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu in tow. The hanyou burst thought the bathroom door and just made it to the cool, smooth porcelain of the toilet when her lunch made a second appearance.

Kimi kneeled there a few moments, clenching her teeth, unable to move. Her ears were laced back and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Bankotsu was kneeling next to her, fumbling with the buckle to get the collar around her neck off while trying to hold back her hair. Sesshoumaru pulled out a bottle of thick, pink liquid and Kimi cringed. The Pink Death.

Sesshoumaru unscrewed the cap and poured the medicine into a cup. He handed it to his daughter and she gagged as the fluid slid down her throat. It was horrible stuff.

"What happened?" Bankotsu said. "You were fine this morning."

The hanyou shook her head. "I…I don't know. I just felt really sick all of a sudden."

"Something you ate?" Her father suggested.

"I didn't have anything to eat today." She affirmed.

"Well that could do it." The youkai scoffed.

Kimi glared at him for a few moments before climbing to her feet. Bankotsu picked her up bridal-style and exited the small room. This was unusual and it was perplexing the young man. Kimi never got sick like that, even with a stomach bug.

"You alright, babe?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I think I will be."

"That's good."

Bankotsu stopped at Kimi's door. It was slightly ajar so he kicked it open the rest of the way. The walls were a horrifying shade of pink, and had no windows. Books and art supplies littered the floor. In the middle of it all was a small television and an old Nintendo sixty-four console.

Plastered over the walls were miscellaneous posters and the hanyou's own artwork. A queen size bed sat on the far side of the wall across from the video game. Resting on the pillow was a green Yoshi plush toy.

"Put me down."

Bankotsu obeyed her and began fiddling with his thumbs. Kimi sat on the floor, clicking on the game as a high pitched choir called "Nintendo" from the black screen. After a few moments, the screen came alive with color and the high pitched singing began again.

"Yoshi's Story..." The hanyou said slowly. "Best…freakin'…game…ever…"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and dove onto the bed. He picked up the plushie and studied it before chucking it at the back of his girlfriend's head. The green toy bounced off her skull and she turned with an "I'm not amused" look on her face. Bankotsu recoiled into the soft comforter for fear of her anger.

She stared for a few moments and then focused her gaze back onto the screen. "Wimp."

"Hey, what's been eatin' you lately?" He asked.

"You mean _other_ than you?" Kimi replied smartly.

"That's really funny." The young man laughed sarcastically. "Why are you being a bitch?"

"When am I not a bitch?" She asked.

"Okay, bitchier than usual." Bankotsu said.  
She shrugged her shoulders. "PMS?"

Bankotsu sat bolt upright on the bed. "What do you mean PMS? You haven't had it yet?"

She shook her head. He leapt off the bed and gripped the hanyou's shoulders. He swallowed hard and reached in front of Kimi, clicking off the game.

"Kimi," He whispered, "what if you're-"

"I don't think so." She said, setting the controller on a sketchpad. "I don't think a hanyou can-"

"That's just it." Bankotsu interrupted. "You don't think so but it still might be possible."

Kimi's eyes seemed to pop as she realized he was right. Bankotsu nodded and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now what?"

Kimi was speechless. She'd picked the Yoshi up that Bankotsu threw at her earlier and started to stroke its head. She was shaking and ground her teeth until she was sure they had disintegrated.

"I think we need to pay a visit to the drugstore." He said calmly. "And soon."

----------------------

The next day, Kimi anxiously looked up and down the counter, making sure the coast was clear before placing a blue box on the counter. The cashier scanned it once. Twice. Nothing was happening.

"Hey Kouga!"

A familiar face popped up over the aisles. The hair on the back of Kimi's neck stood on end when she saw him. She had no idea he worked here.

"Waddya want?" He growled.

"Price check."

"On what?"

"Pregnancy test."

The wolf's eyes met Kimi's for a moment. He arched his eyebrows and Kimi turned red. Why was this happening to her?


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Hell

Kimi was kneeling on the tile floor in her bathroom for what seemed like the billionth time that day. She slowly climbed to her feet, shaken. She turned to the sink with the little white piece of plastic on it. She gently picked it up and nearly dropped it when she heard somebody knock.

"Kimi?" Bankotsu called. "Kimi, they're wondering where you are. They're gonna cut your cake!"

"I really don't care right now." She said miserably.   
"Kimi what are you doing?" A new voice called. "Are you alright?"

Kimi swallowed hard. "Yes Oji-san!"

The hanyou stuffed the test in her back pocket and opened the door. In the doorway stood Bankotsu and another hanyou. He looked younger than her father with the same golden eyes and silver hair. His most distinguishing feature though was his canine-like ears perched on top of his head.

"You alright kid?" He asked. "You've been sick for awhile."

She nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"Well I hope you feel better." He said. "Now c'mon. You're gonna miss your own birthday."

He turned and walked down the hall. Bankotsu and Kimi watched him until he turned the corner and was out of sight. Bankotsu took her by the hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered.

Kimi tried to cover her ears as a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' was sung to her. Very badly. Finally as the screeching stopped she blew out her seventeen pink candles and single blue one for good luck.

"Joy." She muttered.

"What did you wish for?" A man, closely resembling her father asked her.

She couldn't tell him that she wished the test was negative. That wasn't going to come true no matter how much she wished it. Thinking quickly, she gave him a different answer.

"Ah, but Jii-chan, if I tell you it won't some true." She said slyly.

The demon laughed and rubbed his granddaughter's ears. A small smile tugged on her mouth as she slipped her arm through Bankotsu's. He saw the plastic in her pocket and tried to pull it out. Kimi felt his hand sliding it out and she tapped it lightly.

Sesshoumaru went to hand her a large knife to cut the cake but quickly re-thought his actions. Everyone around laughed except for Kimi who was utterly humiliated. She fiddled with one of her rings as another wave of nausea swept over her.

"Ane-ue, are you ok?" Haru asked.

Kimi nodded. She didn't want to open her mouth for fear that something other than words would come out. Bankotsu put his hand on her knee. He knew what was wrong.

"Here Kimi." Her grandfather said as a small package was passed down the table.

When the package finally got to the hanyou, Kimi studied it for a while. The bow was a dark shade of violet and the paper was black with little blue bats on it. Kimi smiled malevolently as her claws scraped the side and then shredded the paper to bits.

Once Kimi was sure she had killed the paper, she lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a maroon colored cat collar. Her smile softened and she found herself without words. The one color she didn't have nor one could she find.

"Jii-chan..." She breathed. "This is the one I wanted."

The youkai smiled. "It is your birthday after all."

The nauseous feeling became stronger and Kimi couldn't take it. The hanyou dropped the collar and bolted to the bathroom leaving everyone confused. Out of the corner of Bankotsu's eye, he saw the white piece of plastic on the chair. It had fallen out of Kimi's pocket and now Haru was reaching for it.

"Haru, no!" He hissed as he swiped at the child's hands in a desperate attempt to grab the test.

"What is it?" Haru said a bit too loudly.

"What's what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kimi re-entered the room, her eyes glazed over. Her gaze moved to her father who was edging his way over to Haru, sitting in her spot. Then she saw why the youkai was advancing on the little boy in her chair and gasped.

"Haru, give me that!" She snarled.

The hanyou pounced on her little brother and the two began to roll around on the floor. The siblings were growling and snarling insistently at each other and Haru had managed to tear open his older sister's arm. Kimi gripped the piece of plastic and held it over her head, just out of her brother's reach. It was however just in her father's.

Kimi yelped and jumped up at her father's closed palm. He pulled away from his daughter and placed his other hand against her forehead, pushing her back. Her eyes were wide with fear and she flattened her ears against her head.

The hanyou gulped as she saw her father furrow his brow. He stared daggers at her and the girl died a little inside. He'd never looked that coldly at her. She gulped and tried backing away but Sesshoumaru grabbed a strand of her silver hair.

"You whore!" He screamed. "You filthy, disgusting, fucking whore!"

The youkai turned to Bankotsu whose face had gone as white as the tablecloth. He tried to move but he remained paralyzed from the fear.

"Sir-"

"You keep your fucking mouth shut!" Sesshoumaru barked. "You're the cause of all this!"

He turned to Kimi. "And you…"

Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she stared up at her father.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

The hanyou's throat burned with tears. He released his daughter's hair and was now staring at Bankotsu. The poor boy looked like he was about to piss his drawers.

"Sir, I can't tell you or Kimi how sorry I am." He turned his head dejectedly and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Kimi. I can't do this. It's…It's over."

And with that, he left the room leaving Kimi heartbroken and afraid.


	6. Chapter 6: A Difficult Decision

The next morning, Kimi sat at the breakfast table in her bathrobe, sipping a mug of coffee. She hadn't slept at all the past night and she was fighting to stay awake. Her father sat across from her, fully dressed in a shirt and tie. She stared into the caffeinated beverage and sighed. Her life couldn't have been worse.

Sesshoumaru looked at the pessimistic hanyou for a long time. Occasionally he'd put his toast to his mouth and nibble it. He didn't feel much like eating. Moments passed and neither would say a word.

"You're going for blood work at the GY/N today." He said, breaking the silence.

Kimi looked at her father with disbelief. She hated needles and her doctor wasn't exactly the most gentle one.

"Oyaji, you know I hate him." She said.

"I don't care if you hate him, you're going." He growled.

"He always hurts me though!" She barked.

"You're going and that's final!"

-------------------

Some three hours later, Kimi walked up to the front door with her doctor's name on it: Dr. N.A.Raku. She shook her head and pulled it open and stepped inside. She checked in and waited for about an hour. Once her name was called she entered a small room and waited another half hour on the table. Finally, another hanyou with fiery red eyes and dark messy hair entered the room.

"So Kimi, how are you?" He asked her.

"Fine." She said uneasily.

"Well according to your father you're not."

He flipped through the pages on his clipboard and asked Kimi some questions, to each one her answer was yes.

"Well, I am going to have to do a blood test so brace yourself."

Kimi flinched when she saw him lay the hypodermic needle on the table. The doctor cleaned a spot on her arm and jammed it into the flesh, missing Kimi's vein.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said as he pulled the needle out. "Let's try again."

Dr. Raku punctured her flesh, a little more gently this time, and struck the vein. Kimi watched as he drew the blood and she looked away. She couldn't handle the sight of blood.

After he was done, Kimi waited about fifteen minutes before the results came back. The doctor looked at her grimly before he gave her the results.

"Kimi," He began, "I'm sorry to say it, but you are in fact pregnant. I have to call your parents."

Dr. Raku left the room and she heard the tone of a phone being dialed. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't even talk. Barely seventeen and she was becoming a mother. The thought made her sick to her stomach but what was done was done. She couldn't change what happened.

A few moments later, he re-entered the room. Kimi looked at him with pleading eyes as if to say "Save me".

"Your father wants you home." He said dryly. "He needs to speak to you."

-------------

"I can't believe you!" He raged. "How can you do this?!"

Kimi sank lower in the chair. She stayed quiet.

"You're only seventeen, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kimi still said nothing. Sesshoumaru squatted down on the floor and gazed into his daughter's eyes. He could see the sorrow and pain. Finally, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Kimi listen to me, "He said softly, "the only way we can solve this problem is if you have an abor-"

She picked up her ears and sprang out of her seat. "No!" She shouted. "You know how I'm against it, I'm not going for one!"

"It's either that or you get the fuck out of my house!" He bellowed.

Kimi stood stock still. She looked him in the eye and curled her lips, showing her fangs. Sesshoumaru watched the hanyou carefully, hoping he could avoid a possible attack.

Kimi snorted at her father. She turned, exited the kitchen and went to her room and started packing.


	7. Chapter 7: Salt in Fresh Wounds

That Monday during lunch, Kimi looked for a table to sit at. Some neko youkai slut was sitting next to Bankotsu at her old table. Kimi lowered her ears and slinked to an empty one in the corner.

With tears in her eyes, she dropped her plate of fries on the table. She sat down and buried her head in her arms and began to cry. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

Her ears perked up as she heard somebody put their tray next to hers and sit down. The hanyou slowly picked up her head to see her friend and band-mate, Jakotsu. He brought his face close to hers before smacking his forehead into the distraught young woman's.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Dude, what the fuck was that for?"

"To distract you." He replied with a grin.

"From what?" She inquired.

"Whatever is on your mind that's making you depressed." He answered.

She stared at her less than heterosexual pal for a few moments. She sighed and began to rub her temples.

"I can't get away from this problem." Kimi said dejectedly.

"What do you mean?"

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" He shrieked.

Kimi's eyes went wide as everyone in the lunchroom turned and looked at her. The hanyou sank into her chair, her face red with fury. She couldn't believe Jakotsu had just yelled that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She seethed.

"I'm sorry." He said as he reclaimed his seat. "It just surprised me."

Kimi began to fidget in her seat because the neko sitting with Bankotsu was now heading her way. She started to panic but then a thought hit her like Kouga's fist a few weeks ago. She was an inu hanyou bitch.

The cat had reached her and her skinny fangs were showing. Her eyes burned with rage as Kimi stared at her. She flexed her claws and hissed at the half-breed.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?' She growled.

Kimi had realized she underestimated this girl and stood up from her seat. The cat was zoning in on her and she began to panic. She backed up but the youkai continued to advance on her.

"What made you do that you stupid cunt?"

"I…I'm sorry I-"

"Ever hear of something called a condom?"

"Well from all those Sex Ed. Movies they shove down your throat here I had always thought that hanyou's were infertile."

"Well you were wrong!"

The neko lashed out her claws and grazed the scar on Kimi's cheek. Kimi tripped over a chair and started scooting backwards on her rear end and hands away from the threatening youkai. She struck again across Kimi's eye, leaving a big gash.

"How's that feel you stupid dog bitch!"

Kimi smirked to herself. She kicked the neko's legs, causing her to fall. The hanyou jumped to her feet and tried to run but her attacker grabbed her leg and ripped down.

Kimi cried out in pain and bolted. The scent of the assassin still lingered in the hanyou's sensitive nose. She'd made it to the attendance office and slammed the door behind her. The very woman who had saved her life when she was ten years old sat at the desk, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Kimi, what's the matter?" the older woman asked.

"Sango," She gasped, "I'm going home. I can't stay here, I'm in danger and so is-" She stopped.

"So is what?" Sango asked.

"My…my pup." The hanyou said sadly.

"Oh Kimi!" She said getting up to give her a hug. "I understand, sign out and go home where it's safe."

"Well, I can't exactly go home either."

"Why not?"

"I got thrown out of my house and I'm staying with Oji-san."

Sango handed Kimi a clipboard and a pen. "Well tell him and your aunt I said hello."

"I will." Kimi said as she signed herself out.

She left the office after making sure that psycho cat wasn't outside. Kimi trotted down the hallway to her locker and gasped. All over her locker was what looked like claw marks. Written on the locker were horrible threats and a few profound words. Kimi sighed and gathered up her things and headed to the parking lot. She managed to get the old beat up Cadillac to start after checking to see if the tires had been slashed. Thankfully they weren't; unfortunately somebody had keyed her car.

On the way home, Kimi had thought about what would happen. She was considering her options with school. It was tough to decide whether she should drop out and raise the baby or just get an excused absence and go back to school.

As she pondered these thoughts she saw a red blur run in front of her car. Kimi gasped and slammed on the breaks, waiting to feel the car go over what ran out into the street like a speed-bump. The car stalled and she cursed herself for buying the damned piece of junk.

"What am I going to do now!" She fumed as she got out of the car.

Kimi walked to the front of the car and squatted down on the pavement. She peered under the body of her car to see where the creature she thought she'd hit was. Sure enough, under the ancient machine was a mass of quivering red and black fur.

She hesitated before she held out her hand to the animal. "C'mere hon. I won't hurt you."

The creature raised its head and Kimi could clearly see what it was. It had one pointed ear, one floppy ear and a thin muzzle. She had nearly flattened a dog.

"Come on baby, its okay." She cooed. "It's alright."

The dog raised itself off the ground and cautiously crept towards the hanyou. Once she was close to Kimi, the hanyou touched its fur. It felt crusty and matted. She could tell this dog was probably a stray.

"You poor thing." She said. "I wish I could take you with me. Especially since Kuma got put down last year."

She looked at the pathetic creature sadly. She couldn't just leave the dog in the middle of the road. She thought that in a way she would be like her father if she abandoned the dog.

Sighing, she patted the dog's head to see if it would bite. When the dog did nothing, Kimi opened her car door to get the dog inside. To her amazement, the dog jumped right in the front seat.

Kimi laughed as she climbed in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. The engine started and she turned around to go to the pet store a mile back. She came out of the store with a collar, a leash, a basket and a food dish.

-----------------------

Kimi tried to sneak into the house with her new companion. She hoped her uncle and aunt wouldn't mind since they had a Shepard, but then again he was Oji-san's work dog.

The hanyou rushed up to her room and set everything up for the dog. She heard the knob turn and she shoved everything, including the dog, under the bed.

Kimi sat on the bed as her aunt walked into her room, followed by the dog, Daisuke.

"Kimi?" She asked softly, sweetly.

"Daijobu?" Kimi asked, eyeing the German Shepard that was edging his way toward her bed.

"Do amou?" Kagome joked.

Kimi shrugged. "I don't know. What's the matter?"

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

Kimi smiled. "I'm fine Kagome oba-san. Just…shaken up a bit."

The older woman sat on the bed next to her. "Something happen at school?"

"Mhmm." Kimi mumbled. "And I was surprised on the road."

Kagome grew apprehensive. "What happened?"

"Well…"

Daisuke began to bark his head off. Kimi gasped as she saw a blur of red and black bolt out the door, her uncle's dog right behind it. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock and she turned to her niece.

"Is that what spooked you on the road?" She inquired.

Kimi grinned innocently at her aunt. "I couldn't just leave her out there."

"Of course not." Kagome said. "You would've been no better than your father throwing you out of your home."

"My thoughts exactly!" She exclaimed.

At that moment, Inuyasha entered the room with a medium size dog by the scruff of the neck. Kimi lowered her ears and sank back into the bed. Her uncle's eyes met hers and she wished she could disappear.

"Any idea how this got in here?" He asked.


End file.
